


El Caballero y el Vagabundo

by The_Platypus_Trickster



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Platypus_Trickster/pseuds/The_Platypus_Trickster
Summary: Loki es el hijo de la millonaria y famosa familia Laufeyson, ha pasado toda su vida entre algodones, con todos los caprichos que su corazón pudiese desear, sin embargo, tras una cita fallida, Loki conocerá a un misterioso hombre que pondrá su mundo del revés.





	1. Portada




	2. Una no tan mala noche y un coche que huele a albóndigas

Loki Laufeyson, heredero de la prestigiosa familia Laufeyson con decenas de empresas y una gran fortuna, su padre le había dado todo lo que podía un niño podía desear desde su más tierna infancia. Había ido a las mejores academias y universidades, había tenido siempre los mejores juguetes y los mejores aparatos electrónicos y cuando llegó a la edad en que mostró interés por el romance y el sexo, seleccionaron para él los mejores pretendientes,  para que se divirtiese, saliese y experimentase, esperando que en una de esas citas, se decidiese por uno y quisiera casarse para continuar el apellido de la familia, una familia cuya opinión sobre la vida era que la calidad de los objetos se medía en cuanto gastabas por ellos y la calidad de las personas por cuanto podían gastarse en ti.Para Loki, a sus veintisiete años aquellas citas eran una rutina de la que empezaba a aburrirse… Vestirse bien, salir temprano, ir a cenar, casi posar para los paparazzi que únicamente buscaban carnaza de la que alimentarse como perros callejeros hambrientos, ir a la discoteca o club del momento en la que recibirían un tratamiento vip, todo para que al final de la noche su pareja esperase o utilizase el chantaje emocional para conseguir un poco de sexo rápido por su parte, incluso eso empezaba a aburrirlo y hasta a asquearle, soñando con un cambio radical en su vida, algo que le diese esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago.

Su última pareja de la semana, Sanders Crawford, un chico de pelo castaño rojizo y cara salpicada por infinitas pecas, un supuesto artista y nuevo rico, se había comportado bien con él, parecía no buscar nada más que amistad en él y eso le hizo creer que por fin había encontrado un hombre decente con quien, al menos, podría tener una bonita amistad y con ello un compañero de aventuras y un confidente  con el que, tal vez, irse de vacaciones, aunque pronto se dio cuenta de lo engañado que estaba. Tras una agradable cena y en la que mantuvieron divertida conversación compartiendo anécdotas y bailar hasta que sus pies no pudieron más, se encontraban en el coche de Sanders en lo que Loki creía que era el camino de regreso a su casa cuando, de repente, el aspecto de las calles cambió, de los impecables barrios en los que vivía y pasaba sus días pasaron a atravesar barrios de aspecto más peligroso.

\- _Sanders_ – Murmuró Loki confuso, ceño fruncido, mirando al hombre junto a él.

 

\- _¿Sí?_ – Sonrió el castaño deteniéndose en un semáforo en rojo, acariciando la rodilla de Loki.

 

\- _¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? Por aquí no se va a mi casa_ – Preguntó desconfiado, cogiendo su teléfono, empezando a enviarle un mensaje a su padre.

 

- _Vamos a mi apartamento, no te preocupes, nos divertiremos_ – Dijo Sanders tratando de calmarlo.

 

Algo en su voz y su mirada hizo que Loki desconfiase, saliendo del coche sin dudarlo, sin pensar siquiera un segundo en el miedo que podía darle ese sitio y sus gentes.

 

\- _Loki ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo? Vuelve al coche inmediatamente_ – Exigió Sanders saliendo del coche, empezando a caminar tras él.

 

\- _No, deja de seguirme, dijiste que me llevarías a casa y este no es el camino a mi casa_ – El moreno comenzó a apresurar su paso cada vez más nervioso.

 

- _¿Por qué te pones así?_ – Gritó el castaño cada vez más frustrado, persiguiéndolo.

Sanders corría buscando lo que se había propuesto, quería al hombre frente a él, quería lo que podía sacar de él y no pensaba rendirse, mientras que Loki, maldecía en voz por haberse olvidado el anillo que su padre le había regalado, capaz de funcionar como una pistola taser y si salía con vida de esa, de seguro que iba a aceptar aquellas clases de defensas personal que Tony Stark, uno de sus amigos de infancia, le había ofrecido.

Logró meterse en una tienda, creyendo que estaba a salvo, mirando siempre hacia atrás, era un pequeño y viejo supermercado familiar que abría temprano y cerraba tarde y en el que los habitantes de las calles cercanas sabían que podían confiar para comprar tanto una libreta de camino al colegio por la mañana temprano, como una botella de leche a las once de la noche. Miró a su alrededor en busca de un sitio donde esconder cuando vio a una anciana de baja estatura, pelo gris y rostro arrugado pero amable, que se encontraba de pie tras el mostrador y que lo miraba preocupada tras verlo entrar con la respiración agitada y nervioso.

\- _¿Necesitas ayuda querido?_ – Preguntó saliendo de detrás del mostrador y acercándose a él.

 

\- _Eh… Sí ¡No!_ – Dijo nervioso – _Lo Siento ¿Tiene una puerta trasera por la que pueda salir?_

 

\- _Claro ¿Alguien te persigue? ¿Quieres que llame a la policía?_ – Preguntó la mujer guiándolo hacia un pequeño almacén trasero con una puerta abierta que daba a un callejón trasero.

 

\- _No, gracias, no se preocupe_ – Murmuró el moreno inseguro, saliendo al callejón trasero para encontrarse con Sanders en el otro extremo de este con cara de pocos amigos.

El castaño se acercó a ellos, su respiración agitada, casi jadeando y con las manos apretadas en dos puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, gruñendo con odio – _He sido paciente contigo toda la noche, lo único que tenías que hacer era quedarte calladito y portarte bien, venir conmigo para tener un trio y dejarte fotografiar, así yo cobraría mi dinero y tú podrías seguir con tu vida de zorra barata._

La sangre de Loki hervía en sus venas y deseaba más que nunca haberse traído el anillo para poder darle una lección, normalmente mantendría la compostura, se tomaría su tiempo para planear una venganza, sin embargo, no pensaba quedarse quieto, no podía quedarse quieto, la adrenalina recorría su cuerpo haciéndolo vociferar furioso – _¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarme en ese tono! Tú eres un don nadie, tan triste y penoso que tienes que vivir de las desgracias de los demás._

El castaño dio un paso hacia adelante al tiempo que Loki daba un paso hacia atrás por instinto, su espalda chocando contra algo duro, dándose la vuelta para encontrarse a un hombre alto y musculoso, de ojos increíblemente azules y pelo rubio, vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca y un delantal sucio.

 _\- ¡Oh, querido!_ – Exclamó la anciana – Has llegado en el mejor momento.

 

- _¿Qué sucede aquí?_ – Preguntó el hombre enarcando una ceja.

La anciana señaló a Crawford diciendo – _Ese muchacho es grosero, desagradable y ha estado persiguiendo a este jovencito de aquí, ya sabes lo que no me gustan los abusones ¿Podrías encargarte de él?_

 

\- Claro jefa – Sonrió el hombre apartando al moreno con cuidado, de forma caballerosa, caminando hacia el hombre pecoso, que al verlo acercarse con aquel paso seguro y su gran tamaño, decidió huir, no queriendo comprobar si era tan fuerte como parecía.

 

\- _Thor_ – Lo llamó la mujer, haciendo que el rubio se diese la vuelta – _Ven aquí, algo le pasa._

 

Thor se acercó a ellos en un par de pasos, justo a tiempo para coger a Loki por la cadera cuando sus rodillas fallaron, su cuerpo temblando – _Lo siento, no sé lo que me pasa_.

 

\- _Tranquilo, es el shock, cuando se pasan los efectos de la adrenalina_.

 

- _Llévalo a casa_ – Murmuró la mujer con un suspiro – _Yo llamaré a ese amigo pelirrojo tuyo, Volstagg, para que termine de ayudarme._

 

\- _No, no es necesario_ – Comenzó a decir, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos azules antes de decir como hipnotizado – _Soy Loki_.

 

\- _Encantado, yo soy Thor y parece que esta noche seré tu chofer_ – Rio llevándolo hasta una pequeña furgoneta frente a la tienda, sosteniendo a Loki con un brazo para abrir la puerta del pasajero y sentarlo dentro, poniéndole el cinturón.

 

El heredero de los Laufeyson jamás había estado en una tienda como aquella y mucho menos en un vehículo como aquel, pero sentía curiosidad, odiaba estar en un momento tan vulnerable, pero le extrañaba sentirse a salvo en aquel lugar, junto al hombre que ahora ocupaba el asiento del conductor.

 

- _Necesitaré que me digas tu dirección o la de algún sitio donde estés a salvo si no confías en mí_.

 

Con manos temblorosas, Loki sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, accediendo a internet para buscar el recorrido desde aquel lugar, cuyas señas tomó del letrero con el nombre de la calle y el número del edificio, buscando una ruta y se la mostró.

 

- _Bien, memorizada, vamos allá_ – Dijo poniéndose en marcha

 

Durante todo el trayecto hacia su casa, Loki no dejó de mirar el perfil de Thor, quien conducía concentrado, aprovechando una parada en un semáforo rojo para poner la calefacción y encender la radio con el volumen bajo, seguro de que lo hacía por él  al ver que aún temblaba, creando una pequeña atmósfera que en seguida lo hizo sentirse a salvo y su cuerpo le obedeció al fin, fue entonces que algo llamó su atención.

 

\- _¿Thor?_

 

- _¿Sí?_

 

\- _¿Por qué huele a albóndigas?_

 

Thor no pudo evitar a sonreír como un niño orgulloso de su travesura, deteniendo la furgoneta, divertido – _Lo siento, es el olor permanente de la furgoneta_ – Se acercó a él como para contarle un secreto y susurró guiñándole un ojo – _Te contaría la historia pero me temo que ya hemos llegado_.

 

Loki miró por la ventana, viendo que al fin estaba ante su casa, la decepción asentándose en su pecho mientras abría la puerta – _Oh… Entonces supongo que debo bajarme aquí._

 

- _Me temo que sí, aunque si necesitas un chofer o un guardaespaldas, aquí tienes donde encontrarme_ \- Sonrió el rubio entregándole una tarjeta de la tienda.

 

Con la tarjeta entre sus manos, Loki bajó de la furgoneta y caminó hacia su casa, deteniéndose ante la puerta para abrirla, sonriendo al verlo marcharse en cuanto traspasó el umbral, era la primera vez que alguien esperaba a que estuviese a salvo antes de irse, era la primera vez que conocía a alguien como él, Thor, ese hombre era un misterio y, sin duda, sabía que necesitaba saber más de él.


	3. Una cita que no es cita y un mundo nuevo que descubrir

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente, Loki le había contado lo sucedido a su padre en cuanto habló con él, quien hizo que Sanders Crawford acabase en prisión, jurando vengarse de él y destrozar su vida, sin embargo, y aunque no comprendía porqué, omitió todo dato sobre Thor, guardando su existencia como un secreto para él, sabiendo que si llegaba a comentar algo sobre el hombre, su padre lo obligaría a alejarse de él y evitarlo como si tuviese la peste aunque, para Laufey Laufeyson, la pobreza era como una peste que debía ser erradicada.

Justo como se había prometido a sí mismo, al día de la siguiente de su agresión no tardó en llamar a su amigo Tony, el último de una larga saga de millonarios y genios, y pedirle que lo ayudase y éste lo apuntó casi en seguida a las clases privadas que recibía de un guapo veterano del ejército llamado Bucky Barnes, de quien estaba completamente enamorado, aunque no se atrevería jamás a confesar sus sentimientos.

 

\- _Llevas unos días muy callado_ – Comentó Tony al final de la clase, desde el suelo, donde Loki lo había derribado, extendiendo su brazo para pedirle ayuda.

 

\- _No sé a que te refieres_ – Se encogió de hombros ayudándolo a levantarse y viendo como Bucky miraba el trasero de Tony disimuladamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido pillado, murmurando una enhorabuena, una despedida y saliendo de la habitación sonrojado.

 

\- _Venga ya_ – Exclamó Stark echando una mirada a Barnes mientras se iba, ladeando la cabeza para mirarle el trasero descarado antes de volver a fijar sus inquisitivos ojos castaños de nuevo en su amigo – _A mí no me engañas, el Loki que conozco estaría planeando una venganza y buscando la forma de destrozarle la vida, sin embargo, estás demasiado feliz…_

 

Loki desvió la mirada nervioso, fingiendo inocencia y se dio la vuelta, empezando a recoger sus cosas, fue ese silencio, ese comportamiento que hizo que Tony abriese los ojos como platos y exclamase acusador – _Tú has conocido a alguien._

 

\- _¡Cierra la boca! ¿Vale? Sí, conocí a alguien, pero no significa nada_ – Gruñó sentándose en el suelo.

 

\- _Oh, no, cuéntame que pasó, todos los detalles jugosos_ – Sonrió Stark divertido sentándose frente a él.

 

\- _Vale, me rindo, fue él quien me salvó, se llama Thor y trabaja en una pequeña tienda en uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad, me cuidó, me llevó a casa… No sé como explicarlo, pero es la primera vez que me siento tan cómodo junto a alguien, es algo extraño_.

 

\- _¿Cuándo vas a pedirle una cita?_

 

\- _¿Estás borracho?_ – Gritó Loki antes de suspirar – _Lo siento, se me olvidó con quien hablaba_.

 

\- _¡Auch!_ – Sonrió Tony llevándose ambas manos al pecho - _He debido tocar un punto débil para que me hables así_.

 

\- _Es verdad, lo siento, es que, sabes lo que opina mi padre de la gente cuya cuenta bancaria tiene menos de cinco ceros, además, ni siquiera lo conozco_.

 

\- _No lo conocerás quedándote aquí conmigo, arriésgate por una vez, tienes veintisiete años, olvida las reglas de tu casa, vive un poco_.

 

Loki meditó en las palabras de su amigo y suspiró pesadamente, tenía razón, llevaba tanto tiempo en su jaula de oro, utilizando su inteligencia para conseguir lo que deseaba, menos para lo que necesitaba. Despidiéndose volvió a su casa, se dio una ducha, se vistió con unos vaqueros negros y una camisa verde que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos y, cogiendo su propio coche y la tarjeta que Thor le había dado, se dirigió a la tienda en busca de vivir una aventura.

Al llegar al barrio, metió el coche en un parking cercano con vigilancia veinticuatro horas y caminó hacia la pequeña tienda, la cual, a la luz del día estaba llena de gente que se movía en pequeños grupos, casi como en una coreografía, mientras la anciana tras el mostrador atendía a todos con rapidez, sin necesidad de mirar la pantalla siquiera y decidió quedarse en un segundo plano en un rincón del local, esperando que la mujer se desocupase para preguntarle por su fornido salvador.

 

\- _Aún me sorprende lo rápido que se mueve para tener casi ochenta años_ \- Dijo una voz a su lado, haciéndolo sobresaltarse.

 

- _¡Thor!_ – Exclamó al encontrar junto a él al hombre que buscaba, de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su pelo largo sujeto para mantenerlo apartado fuera de su rostro, mirándolo fijamente.

 

\- _No pensé que fuese a volver a verte_ – Murmuró Thor con una sonrisa mientras le rodeaba la cintura con un brazo y lo conducía al exterior de la tienda – _No es que no me alegre de verte pero ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Acaso te han vuelto a molestar?_

Loki era alguien que se enorgullecía de sí mismo, de seducir hombres con un solo movimiento de caderas, capaz de manipular a gente de ambos sexos, sin embargo, desde el ataque de Crawford, todas sus inseguridades habían salido a flote, se sentía nervioso y se odiaba por ello.

\- _Hey ¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó el rubio, poniéndole dos dedos bajo la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo.

 

\- _¿Eh? Oh, sí, no te preocupes_ – Musitó desviando la mirada.

 

\- _No, no, mírame, por favor_ – Suspiró Thor preocupado – _Por supuesto que me preocupo Loki, no tienes porqué decir que estás bien si no lo estás, es normal no estar bien después de lo que pasó y si te ha vuelto a perseguir o te está amenazando, puedes contar conmigo_.

 

Confundido por la actitud generosa y despreocupada del hombre ante él, capaz de mostrarse protector con quien apenas conocía, hizo que se sonrojase, sin embargo, mirándolo fijamente, no pudo evitar pensar que se parecía a un enorme cachorro y se echó a reír.

 

\- _¿Tengo algo en la cara?_

 

\- _No, lo siento, es que me has recordado a un enorme golden retriever_.

 

\- _Sí, me lo suelen decir mucho, pero yo sigo sin verlo_.

 

Tomando aire, Loki trató de calmarse y dijo al fin – _Escucha Thor, no debes preocuparte más de ese hombre, está en la cárcel y tiene una orden de alejamiento, con lo que no puede acercarse a mí, yo… En realidad yo he venido para darte las gracias, si no hubieses estado allí, si no me hubieses llevado a casa, yo, no sé donde estaría._

Thor lo miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, pensativo por un momento, caminó hasta la puerta de la tienda, donde todos lo conocían ya y dijo algo a la dueña en voz suficientemente alta como para que esta lo oyese por encima del ruido de los clientes y volvió a salir, tomando la mano de Loki empezando a caminar de forma apresurada con él sin decir nada, casi arrastrando al moreno, que caminaba tratando de seguirle el paso, esperándose lo peor después de lo que pasó la última vez que alguien decidió llevárselo.

 

\- _Creo que te debo una historia, pero antes…_ – Dijo el rubio entrando en un pequeño restaurante de influencia italiana, pasando entre mesas con algunos comensales, comiendo pasta, carne de aspecto delicioso y deteniéndose en una cabina de esquina, con dos bancos por asientos al fondo del restaurante, ofreciendo un asiento a su invitado, antes de gritar a la persona en el mostrador, un hombre de algo más de treinta años, con pelo negro y barba de un par de días – _¡Scott! Un XXL y uno extra pequeño por aquí._

 

\- _Rápido como el rayo_ – Respondió apuntando el pedido y yendo a la cocina.

 

\- _Thor ¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?_ – Preguntó Loki tomando asiento, mirando a su alrededor, acostumbrado a restaurantes de cinco tenedores y cocina moderna.

 

\- _¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando llegamos a tu casa la noche que te llevé?_ – Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

 

Loki meditó por unos minutos, tratando de pensar en sus palabras, hasta que al fin recordó lo que había sucedido y sonriendo exclamó - _¡El olor a albóndigas!_

 

\- _¡Exacto!_ – Sonrió Thor dándose con el índice de una mano en la nariz y señalándolo como el ganador con la otra , guiñándole un ojo coqueto – _Verás, tengo un amigo, se llama Volstagg, un hombre enorme y pelirrojo, él y yo siempre estamos compitiendo por todo, desde niños, incluso por la comida, así que un día, nos metimos en la furgoneta con doce bocadillos de albóndigas, los dejamos allí encerrados por media hora mientras terminábamos nuestro turno y, obviamente, cuando volvimos, toda la furgoneta olía a los bocadillos, como se estaban quedando fríos, nos los comimos a toda prisa y nos pasamos la semana más fría de todo el invierno con las ventanillas bajadas esperando deshacernos del olor, pero nunca más se fue, estuve días con los pezones morados._

Loki lo observó atento, escuchando la historia que le contaba, viendo la sinceridad en sus ojos y empezó a reír, ni siquiera creía estar riendo por la historia pero estaba relajado y sentía ganas de hacerlo, una risa libre, en ese momento no tenía miedo a nadie, sentía que con él no tenía que fingir, ni siquiera estaba intentando seducirlo solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de la compañía frente a él.

\- _Un XXL y uno extra pequeño_ – Dijo el camarero con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Thor mientras dejaba dos platos frente a ellos, con sendos bocadillos de albóndigas, uno grande y otro tres veces más pequeño y dos cervezas sin alcohol, dejándolos solos.

El moreno de ojos verdes miró el bocadillo ante él que parecía rebosar salsa y grasa, diciendo un poco inseguro, sonrojándose por si metía la pata – _Tengo dos preguntas ¿Qué es esto? ¿Y dónde están los cubiertos?_

 

\- _Bocadillo de albóndigas extra pequeño y se come con las manos_ – Sonrió Thor guiñándole un ojo y tomando su enorme bocadillo, dándole un enorme bocado, terminando por mancharse todo el bigote y parte de su barba de salsa.

Loki se vio incapaz de dejar de sonreír, era la primera vez que tenía una cita en la que estaba seguro de que la otra persona no buscaba sexo, ni dinero, en realidad no estaba seguro de que él tuviese idea de quien era,era alguien que no tenía ningún motivo oculto, al menos eso le gritaba su instinto, aunque tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que el hombre solo estaba siendo amable con él, seguramente solo buscaba amistadpensó para sí mismo, y la ilusión murió un poco en su pecho pero, por el momento, pensaba disfrutar cada segundo a su lado.Con sus manos de dedos largos y finos, apoyó una en la mejilla del mayor y con la otra tomó una servilleta, limpiándole la cara y la barba con cuidado, sonriendo satisfecho cuando consiguió eliminar todo los restos de la salsa, murmurando divertido, como si hablase con un niño pequeño que empieza a comer por sí mismo – _Eres un desastre, deberías comer con más calma, nadie te robará tu bocadillo extra gigante_ \- La punta de las orejas de Thor enrojecieron por el trato del chico, pero debía admitir que le gustaba, le gustaba estar junto a él, su aroma, su ojos como esmeraldas, su piel como porcelana, llamaban su curiosidad y un sentimiento que nacía desde lo más hondo de su pecho, queriendo cuidar al moreno.

Durante una agradable y abundante comida en la que Loki tuvo que salvar la camiseta de Thor en varias ocasiones, ya que este pareciendo demasiado ansioso por devorar su bocadillo, ambos mantuvieron una agradable conversación, era un momento íntimo, sin presiones, sin expectativas, descubriendo que tenían más en común de lo que creían y el muchacho que se había criado entre algodones, con todos a sus pies, vio que el rubio de inocentes y nobles ojos azules estaba sentado frente él, le estaba dejando ver un nuevo mundo que jamás se había imaginado capaz de experimentar.

\- _Mmmm…_ – Se quejó el moreno recostado hacia atrás en su asiento, con una mano sobre su vientre, tras terminar el primer bocadillo de albóndigas de su vida y un helado casero de chocolate de postre, la primera vez que no se preocupaba por las calorías y simplemente disfrutaba de la comida – _Estaba todo increíblemente delicioso, pero no debiste dejarme comer tanto._

 

Thor se puso en pie, ofreciéndole la mano con una sonrisa, diciendo con un tono divertido - _¿Confías en mí?_

 

Loki observó su mano unos segundos, pensando en cual era la respuesta correcta y se dio cuenta que llevaba toda su vida haciendo exactamente lo mismo, siguiendo rutinas, mirando con lupa cada pro y cada contra y por una vez, por Thor, quería saltar al vacío sin pensar en lo que lo esperaba  al fondo del abismo, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y sonrió, volviendo en seguida a quejarse entre risas murmurando – _Confío en ti, pero déjame descansar un rato_.

 

Thor se echó a reír tomando a Loki en brazos, a lo que este comentó divertido, sujetándose sorprendido al mayor – _O así también vale ¿A dónde me llevas?_

 

- _Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos_ – Sonrió el rubio despidiéndose con una mirada de Scott, que apuntó aquella comida en su cuenta mientras él salía del restaurante hacia la vieja furgoneta, mientras el moreno, frotaba su frente contra su cuello como si fuese un gato en celo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para aclarar, Scott es Scott Lang


	4. Siempre hay una primera vez

El apartamento era pequeño y modesto, era de ladrillo rojo visto, tenía una habitación con una cama de matrimonio y una cocina modesta pero bien aprovisionada, así como un sofá y un televisor. Thor entró con Loki adormilado en brazos, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y yendo hacia su dormitorio, dejando al moreno sobre su cama, quitándole el móvil y las llaves que dejó sobre la mesita y los zapatos junto a la cama y arropándolo con una manta ligera.

- _Thor ¿Qué haces?_ – Preguntó Loki con los ojos entrecerrados, sintiéndose increíblemente cómodo en aquella cama que olía a ozono, a piedra mojada y a tierra, el olor de la naturaleza antes de una tormenta, el olor salvaje del hombre que tenía ante él.

 

\- _Has comido mucha carne y ahora tienes sueño, te has quedado dormido de camino aquí, no puedo dejarte marchar en ese estado para que te duermas al volante, por eso te vas a echar una siesta_ – Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa terminando de arroparlo y apartándole un mechón del rostro.

 

- _Pero yo no quiero dormir_ – Suspiró el moreno haciendo pucheros que Thor no pudo si no encontrar adorables .

 

\- _Desgraciadamente para ti, no es una petición_ – Sonrió poniéndose en pie listo para irse cuando Loki lo tomó por la muñeca.

 

\- _¿Te quedas conmigo?_

Incapaz de decir que no, Thor se recostó junto a Loki por encima de la manta, permitiéndole abrazarse a su torso y usarlo como almohada, el moreno no tardó en quedarse dormido, mientras él se quedó allí, acariciándole la espalda, pensando en como debería actuar, debía admitir que se sentía atraído, los ojos verdes y felinos, el suave y largo pelo negro, las caderas finas y no solo era su cuerpo, también era inteligente e interesante y tan ingenuo, un pequeño pajarito encerrado entre los brillantes barrotes de su jaula de oro, ignorante del enorme mundo que existía al otro lado ¿Le convenía enamorarse de alguien así?Un ronroneo interrumpió sus pensamientos y sonrió de forma inconsciente mientras lo observaba, se frotó la cara con ambas manos, suspirando antes de mirarlo – _Definitivamente vas a ser mi perdición_.

Dos horas más tarde Loki se despertó, descansado y confuso, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su cabeza en el regazo de Thor, quien se había quedado dormido, brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, una expresión de calma en su rostro, curioso, se incorporó y se sentó en la cama examinando el rostro del rubio,  le apartó el pelo, peinándoselo hacia atrás con suavidad con los dedos, lo que provocó que suspirase pesadamente ante la caricia, Loki sonrió recorriendo con la yema de los dedos la línea de su mentón, acariciando su barba con suavidad.

\- _¿Algo interesante?_ – Preguntó Thor con media sonrisa, abriendo un ojo para mirarlo.

 

- _Oh, lo siento_ – Murmuró Loki apartando la mano y la mirada.

 

- _No, no te preocupes por favor, la verdad es que se sentía bien._

 

Viendo aquellos expresivos ojos azules y siguiendo un impulso, Loki decidió sentarse a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Thor, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, besándolo posesivo, su corazón gritando al sentir el sabor de sus labios y como le devolvía el beso, sus lenguas enredadas en una batalla por la dominancia hasta que, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, Thor separó su boca de la del moreno, jadeando como un pez fuera del agua en busca de aire, pegando su frente a la de él con los ojos cerrados, porque sabía que si lo miraba, su voluntad flaquearía – _No_.

\- _¿No?_ – Preguntó Loki completamente confuso, era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien lo había rechazado, no sabía como reaccionar o si debía reaccionar siquiera, sabía que la atracción que sentía hacia el hombre bajo él era real y lo que más le extrañaba era el hecho de que estaba seguro que él sentía lo mismo, se sintió vulnerable y frunciendo el ceño no pudo evitar preguntar sintiéndose ofendido porque, al fin y al cabo ¿Quién se podía atrever a rechazarle? – _¿Acaso no te atraigo? ¿No soy lo suficientemente atractivo para ti?_

 

- _¿Qué? No, no es eso, por supuesto que eres atractivo para mí Loki_ – Se apresuró a responder Thor, tomándolo de ambas mejillas y mirándolo a los ojos – _Pero apenas nos conocemos, antes de hacer algo me gustaría conocer más de ti y que tú supieses también más de mí, yo no soy un hombre de una noche y además, no te he invitado a comer para que creas que ahora me debes sexo, lo hice porque he querido, sin desear nada a cambio de ti, te lo garantizo._

Loki se quedó mirándolo fijamente como si le acabase de crecer una segunda cabeza, él sabía que los cuentos de hadas no existían, que no había un príncipe azul que fuese a llegar de la nada para salvarlo de su vida de compromisos sociales y aburrimiento, para él, el sexo era una herramienta diaria para conseguir sus propósitos o algo que hacer cuando se aburría,  por ello era incapaz de comprender que Thor le estuviese rechazando y que lo hiciese porque quisiera conocerlo más a fondo.

\- _¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó el rubio acariciándole el brazo con ternura, dejando que asumiese lo que le acababa decir.

 

\- _P-Por supuesto, estoy perfectamente_ – Loki salió de encima de él, sentándose en el borde de la cama y empezando a ponerse los zapatos, metiendo sus cosas en sus bolsillos – _¿Puedes llevarme hasta mi coche?_

 

\- _Claro_ – Asintió Thor poniéndose en pie, mirándolo arrepentido, esperando no haber sido brusco con él, el chico empezaba a importarle y no quería disgustarlo.

El camino de regreso fue más silencioso que incómodo, Loki estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, aún asumiendo lo que Thor le había dicho, unas intenciones que aún no comprendía por completo y cuando él estaba concentrado en la carretera, examinó su perfil, pensando en todo lo que había hecho desde que se habían conocido, lo había salvado, lo había llevado de vuelta a casa, lo había invitado a comer, incluso se había ofrecido a servirle de guardaespaldas si alguna vez lo necesitaba y en ningún momento le había pedido nada a cambio, no le había puesto ninguna condición, se había entregado a él en todo momento de forma desinteresada y eso le hacía sentir un nudo en el pecho.

\- _¿Va todo bien?_ – Preguntó el rubio tras aparcar el vehículo frente a la tienda, mirándolo fijamente y tomando una de sus manos, besándole el dorso, lo que provocó que las mejillas de Loki se volviesen del rojo más intenso.

 

- _Yo, quería darte las gracias por todo, has sido amable conmigo y yo…_ – Empezó a decir, pisando sobre sus propias palabras, hasta que Thor colocó una de sus enormes manos en su mejilla y dejó un breve beso en su frente.

 

\- _No tienes que decir nada, solo prometerme que irás con cuidado y que si alguna vez me necesitas, no importa la hora, me llamarás al número que hay escrito tras la tarjeta que te di el otro día_.

Loki se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, saliendo de la furgoneta y caminando casi como si flotase hacia el parking y en dirección a su coche, era como si su cuerpo no pesase en absoluto, como si estuviese en una burbuja aislado del resto del mundo, rodeando del calor y el olor de Thor, con el fantasma de sus labios en su frente, dirigiéndose a casa sin saber realmente como llegó a esta. Aquella noche, tumbado en su cama, el heredero de los Laufeyson soñaría con dos brazos sosteniéndolo y niños de rizos rubios y ojos verdes como pequeños querubines saltando en su cama una mañana de domingo y al despertar al día siguiente, con la decepción de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, Loki trató de imaginarse en como sería tener sexo con Thor, corrigiéndose a sí mismo, en que ese hombre con la mirada y el entusiasmo de un cachorro, no tendría sexo, si no que le haría el amor, le haría sentirse, amado, protegido y  deseado.

Una vez se hubo levantado, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Tony para quedar con él, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, porque creía que si se lo guardaba para sí mismo, acabaría volviéndose loco y, media hora más tarde, allí estaba Tony con cara de preocupación y una caja de donuts.

\- _Dijiste que era urgente ¿Qué sucede?_ – Preguntó Stark entrando sin esperar ser invitado.

 

 _\- ¿Eso es un chupetón?_ – Murmuró Loki al ver una marca morada en el cuello de su amigo.

 

\- _No cambies de tema_ – Respondió Tony cogiendo un donut de la caja y dándole un mordisco furioso.

 

\- _Vale, vale, vamos_ – Se rindió Laufeyson levantando ambas manos y dirigiéndose al salón, donde se sentaron y, entre donuts, Loki abrió su corazón, contándole todo lo que había pasado el día anterior a Tony, quien sonreía de oreja a oreja tras sus gafas de sol.

 

\- _Aaaaawwww, mi pequeño sádico vengativo se ha enamorado_ – Dijo Tony burlón.

 

\- _Yo no estoy enamorado_ – Se quejó Loki avergonzado.

 

\- _Por favor, es la primera vez que un hombre te quiere de forma incondicional, que no busca ni tu dinero ni tu fama, por eso tienes tantas dudas, es algo nuevo para ti, mi consejo es que si te interesa de verdad, te lances, olvídate de tu padre, lo que importa es lo que tú quieres, lo que te importa a ti_ – Lo reprendió Tony, buscando su bienestar, viendo lo perdido que se sentía, sentimiento que él mismo había conocido no hacía mucho.

 

- _¿Tú crees? Tengo miedo de seguir adelante para que termine uno de los dos con el corazón hecho añicos, no quiero hacerle daño_.

 

\- _Relájate, déjate llevar por la corriente, queda con él, hablad, en el peor de los casos, si con el tiempo no conectáis, ganarás un buen amigo, estarás con alguien que te ama por ti mismo, aunque no sé lo que alguien podría ver ti_ – Lo animó burlón Stark – _Pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo._

\- _Sí, como para que Barnes te deje un chupetón_ – Contraatacó Loki presionando el punto amoratado en el cuello de su amigo.

Respirando profundamente, Loki continuó hablando con Tony, sus pensamientos volviendo hacia Thor y que tal vez debía aprender a dejarse ir pero ¿Y si su miedo se debía a que se estaba enamorando? Su corazón estaba lleno de dudas, pero no pensaba dejar que sus miedos lo detuviesen, seguiría adelante hasta resolverlas, dispuesto a entregarse a ese cálido sentimiento que se instalaba en su pecho cada vez que recordaba las caricias del rubio.


	5. Amor de verdad

Tras haber hablado con Tony, Loki había ido el día siguiente a hablar con Thor, mostrándose avergonzado por su comportamiento y, con solo una mirada del rubio, el joven heredero no tardó más que apenas unos segundos en confesar todo, desde porqué había huido el día anterior, cómo se sentía, hasta su último temor y todo desapareció en cuanto él le besó la frente, un beso suave, un gesto tierno cuyo mensaje era de amor y de calma.

- _Es normal_ – Sonrió Thor mientras ambos se encontraban sentados sobre unas cajas de madera en el pequeño callejón tras el pequeño supermercado durante el descanso para almorzar del rubio – _Sé lo que es querer mantener a tu padre feliz, querer cumplir con sus expectativas o con lo que él te pide y por supuesto que sé lo que es tener miedo, el caso es si vas a dejar que te detenga ¿Te importo lo suficiente como para luchar por mí? ¿Al menos por nuestra amistad?_

 

\- _Por supuesto que mereces la pena_ – Murmuró Loki cabizbajo, mirándose los pies hasta que el rubio le puso dos dedos en la barbilla para obligarlo a mirarlo.

 

\- _Solo dos amigos, quedamos como eso, nos conocemos y lo que a partir de ahí pase, es porque debía pasar, así que no te preocupes más por eso, por favor y ahora come algo_ – Dijo el hombre, sacando un voluminoso sandwich casero envuelto en papel blanco de una bolsa de papel marrón junto a él.

 

Loki sonrió al recibir la comida, desenvolviéndola y dando un bocado con apetito, el nudo que los nervios y el miedo habían hecho en su estómago, desaparecidos tras la corta charla, y los dos almorzaron en un agradable silencio.

Durante los siguientes dos meses, Thor y Loki se vieron prácticamente cada día, incluso el moreno había empezado a ayudar en la pequeña tienda, no le importaban las miradas, ni siquiera le importó que su padre lo supiese, estando con el rubio se sentía fuerte, se sentía libre y poco a poco se fue aventurando fuera de su zona de confort, dejó que lo llevase al rocódromo, donde ambos treparon por una pared, fueron a dar un paseo en bicicleta por el parque e incluso, por sugerencia del rubio fueron a un restaurante a comer hamburguesas grasientas con patatas fritas, refrescos y batidos de helado antes de hacer una escapada a los recreativos donde, por primera vez en su vida, Loki jugó con las máquinas arcade. Estar con Thor era suave, dulce y salvaje, se sentía como un niño, más despreocupado y más libre de lo que jamás se había sentido en su vida y entonces todo cambió.

Aquel día habían estado los dos juntos en el pequeño apartamento del rubio, un día perezoso, comiendo palomitas y pizza mientras veían películas hasta que terminaron por quedarse dormidos, abrazados, hasta que se hizo de noche y Loki abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente contra el musculoso pecho de Thor, acomodándose contra su cuerpo hasta que el hombre empezó a hacerle cosquillas para obligarlo a moverse, con el único ruido de la lluvia repiqueteando en las ventanas, el televisor hacía largo tiempo que se había apagado.

\- _Tengo hambre, aliméntame_ – Se quejó Loki dramático con una sonrisa, aferrándose a Thor.

 

\- _Pobre de ti, que estás hambriento, que clase de hombre soy que no alimenta a su chico favorito_ – Sonrió divertido el rubio, levantándose del sofá con Loki aún en brazos – _Hay una pequeña hamburguesería aquí enfrente, es propiedad de un viejo amigo, Steve, es todo muy américa de los años cincuenta ¿Qué te parece?_

 

\- _¿Tenemos que coger el coche?_

 

\- _No, está en la acera de enfrente._

 

- _Pues llévame en brazos_ – Suspiró Loki dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás cerrar y como respuesta, Thor lo dejó caer sobre el nido de cojines y mantas que habían hecho en el suelo, haciendo que el moreno se quedase allí con ojos de cachorro, estirando los brazos hacia él mientras hacia pucheros, tratando de controlar su risa - _¡La traición! ¡El dolor!_

 

- _Me compraré la cena y me iré sin ti como no te levantes_ – Canturreó Thor con una sonrisa, poniéndose una vieja y desgastada sudadera negra con capucha y una chaqueta vaquera por encima.

Loki se puso en pie rápidamente, caminando junto a Thor y tomándole la mano abriendo la puerta, preguntando curioso, clavando sus ojos verdes en los azules de su compañero – _Por cierto, hay algo que siempre he querido preguntarte ¿Por qué llamas Escondite a tu casa?_

- _Por que no es mi casa, es mi escondite, aquí me escondo del mundo, solo mi familia y las personas en las que más confío conocen este lugar_ – El hombre se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa enigmática, saliendo juntos del apartamento.

Al llegar al portal y salir, Loki observó fascinado la familiaridad de aquel lugar, la lluvia cayendo con calma, la luz naranja de las farolas reflejándose en el agua que empapaba el asfalto, la oscuridad nocturna del cielo y las luces amarillentas y azules de los distintos apartamentos de la acera de enfrente, edificios viejos de ladrillos de rojos, con el único sonido de las gotas golpeando contra el suelo y los escasos coches que pasaban a esas horas, aunque simple y normal para muchos, para él era una escena que contenía magia en su misma esencia.

\- _Vamos_ – Murmuró Thor a su oído, sus labios rozando el lóbulo de su oído y entrelazando sus dedos antes de salir hacia la calle sin molestarle la lluvia.

 

 _\- ¡Nos estamos mojando!_ – Gritó Loki corriendo junto al rubio hacia la entrada de la hamburguesería, pronto todo su pelo mojado y despeinado.

 

\- _Tus poderes perceptivos me maravillan_ – Sonrió burlón el hombre antes de conseguir refugiarse bajo la marquesina del restaurante, tirando de Loki hacia su cuerpo, haciéndolo chocar contra su pecho.

 

Queriendo refugiar a Loki de la lluvia, Thor lo había hecho quedarse con la espalda contra la pared de ladrillo, y en la penumbra de la sombra que el mayor emitía sobre el moreno, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose a los ojos en un trance que ninguno de los dos quería romper, Thor tomó un mechón del cabello negro de Loki, colocándolo con suavidad tras su oreja y, sin darse cuenta, terminó por besarlo, un beso lento y suave, dibujando suaves círculos con su pulgar en la mejilla mientras apoyaba su otro brazo contra la pared.

\- _Te quiero_ – Suspiró Loki con los ojos cerrados, sus labios aún rozando contra los del contrario, abriendo sus ojos con pánico al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, temiendo haberlo dicho demasiado pronto o que el rubio no sintiese lo mismo, abriendo la boca con intención de inventar alguna excusa y, sin embargo, siendo acallado por la boca de Thor con un beso apasionado, necesitado y más profundo que el anterior.

 

- _Yo también te quiero_ – Susurró al oído del moreno, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 

\- _Entonces ¿Supongo que el pan de ajo queda descartado durante la cena?_ – Preguntó Loki tímidamente antes de que los dos terminasen por echarse a reír.

 

\- _¿Sabes? Vamos a pedir doble ración_ – Sonrió mientras los dos entraban en la hamburguesería.

 

El lugar era pequeño y acogedor, casi como volver al pasado en una pequeña máquina del tiempo, incluso los camareros llevaban puestos los uniformes típicos del oficio en esa época, el interior del local tenía un ambiente cálido y olía a comida. La pareja caminó hasta una de las cabinas junto a la ventana, sentándose el uno frente al otro en los sofás de vinilo donde fueron saludados por el propio Steve Rogers, amigo de la infancia de Thor, quien les sirvió una ración de pan de ajo y un par de hamburguesas por cuenta de la casa con cerveza sin alcohol como acompañamiento.

La cena transcurrió en un agradable silencio, ninguno quería decir nada que estropease su declaración, en mitad de la comida, Loki tomó un pedazo de pan de ajo y lo devoró de un bocado, haciendo burlón ruidos de besos, sin esperarse que Thor se levantase de su asiento para inclinarse sobre la mesa y robarle un beso antes de volver a dejarse caer en el banco, sonriendo orgulloso de si mismo, dejando a un sonrojado Loki que en seguida desvió la mirada, concentrándose en su comida.

Para cuando ambos salieron de la hamburguesería ya había dejado de llover, caminando hacia el apartamento cogidos de la mano, robándose besos, como si ahora que habían descubierto el sabor de los labios del otro, no pudiesen ni quisiesen detenerse, necesitando más del otro, ni siquiera era cuestión de lujuria o deseo, era una forma de sentirse unidos, de sentirse juntos, un momento de intimidad, y así llegó el amanecer, con ellos tumbados en la cama de Thor, enredados el uno en el otro bajo una manta, aún vestidos, acariciándose con ternura y  tomándose toda la calma para memorizar el tacto de la piel del otro.

\- _Debo irme_ – Murmuró Loki contra los labios de Thor.

 

\- _¿Sí?_ – Preguntó el rubio besándolo de nuevo.

 

\- _Sí, debo irme ya, así que para_ – Ronroneó entre besos.

 

\- _¿Parar qué? Eres libre de levantarte e irte_ – Sonrió Thor satisfecho de sí mismo.

 

Loki gruñó, escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho del mayor, suspirando pesadamente antes de separarse de él y levantarse para ponerse los zapatos, sonriendo mientras lo miraba de reojo.

\- _¿Estás seguro de que debes irte?_ – Preguntó Thor tumbado boca arriba.

 

\- _Me temo que sí, he quedado con mi amigo Tony, es mi mejor amigo._

 

\- _¿Debo ponerme celoso?_

 

\- _Sería adorable verte gruñir pero él no es mi tipo y ya tiene novio_.

 

- _Vaya ¿Y qué tipo tienes tú?_ – Preguntó enarcando una ceja, mientras sonreía divertido.

Loki se apoyó sobre la cama con ambas manos y una rodilla, inclinándose sobre él para robarle un beso, momento que Thor aprovechó para cogerlo del brazo y girar sobre la cama con él hasta quedar encima, cubriéndole el rostro de pequeños besos, haciéndolo reír.

\- _Thor, para, ya te he dicho que debo irme_ \- Logró decir entre carcajadas, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

 

\- _Lo sé_ – Gruñó el rubio contra la curva entre su cuello y su hombro, terminando por separarse de él y dejándolo marchar, ambos en una nube de amor.

 

Loki salió del apartamento de Thor y se dirigió a su coche, subiendo a este y empezando su camino de regreso a casa, estaba extasiado, incapaz de creer que había encontrado a un hombre como aquel y que era completamente suyo, era la primera vez que se sentía así y hasta estaba empezando a reconocer que nunca antes se había enamorado. El camino a su casa nunca se le había hecho más corto, aparcó y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, casi flotando en su pequeña burbuja, recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior, sin fijarse en el otro único vehículo de la calle.

Cuando llevó la mano al pomo de la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, dejándole una sensación de frío en el corazón y un sentimiento de miedo, abrió la puerta y sus peores temores se hicieron realidad, su padre estaba allí, de pie, furioso, sus ojos de un castaño rojizo clavados en él como los de un depredador en su presa.

 _\- Hijo…_ – Dijo Laufey con voz cavernosa, carente de emoción.


	6. El Frío del Invierno

Laufey permaneció serio, orgulloso, caminando de un rincón a otro en la sala de estar de su hijo, con las manos a la espalda mientras su hijo permanecía sentado en el sofá mirándose los pies como un niño regañado, jugando con sus pulgares, mientras su padre lo miraba con superioridad.

- _La vergüenza para nuestra familia, Loki, vergüenza, humillación, hay rumores incluso en el club de que te has estado viendo con un simple tendero ¿Sabes como eso me hace sentir? Hablan a nuestras espaldas, se ríen de nosotros, de la familia Laufeyson…_ \- Casi gruñó el hombre con una furia fría – _Todos diciendo que te has estado ofreciendo como una vulgar puta a un hombre que no solo no nos traerá prestigio, si no que provocará que dejen de invitarnos a eventos sociales y que nadie se fije en nosotros._

\- _Él me salvó de mi cita, sin pedirme nada, aún no me ha pedido nada y no creo que lo haga ¡Ni siquiera nos hemos acostado! ¿Por qué te importa tanto con quien pase yo el  tiempo? Soy un hombre adulto._

\- _Un hombre adulto sin trabajo que vive con comodidad gracias a la fortuna familiar ¿Cuánto crees que durarás con ese hombre si te corto el grifo? Si te quito tu paga, tus trajes a medida, tu coche caro, todo lo que has comprado con mi dinero._

 

Loki retiró su mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo, después de tener una muestra de lo que era amor sincero,  estaba empezando a ver lo que nunca había visto antes, que los regalos y caprichos que su padre le había dado desde pequeño, todo lo que había confundido con el cariño de un padre por su hijo, un padre queriendo dar a su hijo lo que él no había tenido, ahora podía ver que eso no era más que  una forma de mantenerlo dócil, contento y a su disposición, de mantenerlo controlado.

 

\- _Hijo_ – Comenzó a decir Laufey agachándose junto a Loki, poniéndole las manos en los hombros – _Hago esto por tu bien, debes dejar a ese chico, he encontrado un mejor pretendiente para ti, el sobrino del patriarca de la familia más influyente, antigua y rica de este país, esta vez lo he comprobado, es un buen chico, caballeroso, lo he comprobado, puedo asegurártelo, pero debes dejar a ese tendero, no puedes ser egoísta con ese tonto capricho tuyo, debes pensar en nuestra familia._

 

Loki frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la lengua mientras se miraba los pies, su padre había jugado con su mente, lo había engañado, manipulado y traicionado y no pensaba tolerarlo, pensaba vengarse, enseñarle que no podía pretender jugar con él y salirse con la suya, aunque fuese su propio padre, no importaba cuanto fuese a llevarle pero, por el momento empezaría por plantarle cara.

 

\- _No padre, no pienso hacerlo_ – Dijo entre dientes clavando sus fieros ojos verdes en los de su padre.

 

Laufey se puso en pie, mirando con veneno a su hijo y farfulló - _¡Bien! Si quieres jugar así, jugaremos así… No pienso perder la posibilidad de conseguir contratos millonarios o de conseguir parte de la fortuna de esa familia solo porque eres un mocoso que no conoce la importancia de este matrimonio para mí, así que te lo voy a dejar claro, rompe con el tendero y acepta salir con el pretendiente que he encontrado para ti, si no lo haces por mí, lo harás por él, porque si no le dejas, me dedicaré a arruinar su vida._

 

\- _¡Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él!_ – Vociferó el más joven poniéndose en pie rápidamente, enfrentándose a su padre.

 

- _Si te importa su seguridad lo harás._

 

\- _¿Acaso pretendes matarlo?_ – Pregunta incrédulo, desesperado por intentar comprender qué tiene su padre en la cabeza.

 

- _Escúchame bien, Loki, haré lo que tenga que hacer para mantener el prestigio y la reputación que tanto me ha costado mantener_ – Dijo Laufey entre dientes antes de salir de la casa de su hijo dando un portazo.

 

Loki se dejó caer en el sofá destrozado, con ganas de llorar porque amaba a Thor, estaba seguro de ello, pero no quería que le hiciesen daño por su culpa con lo que hizo lo único que supo hacer, reunir a sus amigos, ahora más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de aquellos que le querían, por ello tomó su teléfono y llamó a Tony, Natasha, T’Challa y Pepper, pidiéndoles reunirse inmediatamente en su casa para poder hablar, necesitaba tomar una decisión y no sería capaz de hacerlo solo.

 

Se había hecho de noche, cerca de la hora del cierre, Thor se encontraba en el pequeño callejón tras la tienda cargando cajas de una furgoneta al almacén del pequeño supermercado cuando alguien le llamó, Bruce, su médico y abogado y amigo personal de la infancia.

 

\- _Sí, puedo hablar_ – Dijo al teléfono, con el aparato entre el hombro y su oído y una caja pesada de latas de conserva entre sus brazos – _¿Cuánto ha ofrecido? ¿Por los dos? Dile que no, no pienso vender, no importa cuanto ofrezcan, sí, no pienso hacerlo, me da igual cuanto ofrezca, sí, ya sabes lo que hacer si ofrece otra vez._

 

Acababa de dejar la caja en el almacén y terminado la llamada así que volvió al callejón de nuevo, guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo y acercándose a la furgoneta cuando, de repente,  escuchó a alguien carraspear tras él, se dio la vuelta, encontrándose a un hombre mayor que él, delgado y alto, de ojos castaños rojizos que le recordaba a su ahora novio.

 

\- _¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?_ – Preguntó curioso el rubio.

 

\- _No, soy yo quien va a ayudarte_ – Dijo Laufey sacando una chequera de su bolsillo trasero y un bolígrafo de su bolsillo delantero, mirándolo con una sonrisa típica de un hombre de negocios – _Verás, tengo entendido que sales con mi hijo pero no te quiero cerca de él, sé que lo entenderás y como recompensa, te escribiré un cheque con seis ceros, cheque que espero sea suficiente para que le dejes en paz ¿A qué nombre quieres que lo escriba?_

 

\- _Oh, claro, escríbalo a nombre de Métaselo por donde le quepa sociedad anónima, en concepto de lubricante, lo va a necesitar_ – Respondió Thor tomando otra caja y llevándola al interior.

 

\- _Me parece que no lo entiendes chico_ – Gruñó Laufey cuando el hombre salió de nuevo.

 

\- _No_ – Lo interrumpió Thor, una cabeza más alto que él, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho – _Es usted quien no lo entiende, Loki es adulto y si quiere estar conmigo, no necesita su permiso y mientras él quiera estar conmigo, no hay dinero o amenazas que me hagan alejarme de él._

 

\- _Ya veremos si aún te quiere cuando estés viviendo en la calle y sin trabajo_ – Siseó Laufey, marchándose de allí altivo.

 

La anciana se asomó a la puerta, mirando con curiosidad y preocupación como el hombre se iba con paso rápido - _¿Qué trepó por su trasero y se le murió dentro para que tenga ese humor?_

 

Thor la miró sorprendido por su lenguaje, enarcando una ceja – _¿Otra vez espiando?_

 

\- _Tengo que cuidar de mi chico favorito ¿Qué quería?_

 

- _Es el padre de Loki, me ha venido a amenazar para que le deje, creo que va a intentar comprar este edificio y en el que vivo_.

 

\- _¿Crees que lo conseguirá?_

 

El rubio la miró divertido, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y besándole la cabeza – _Urd, te aseguro que hay más posibilidades de que se le caiga el palo que tiene metido por el recto que de que pueda comprar los dos edificios._

 

El grupo estaba reunido en la habitación de Loki, como cuando eran niños, con pizzas y un nido de mantas, solo que esta vez el ambiente era más sombrío, igual que el motivo por el cual se habían reunido.

 

- _Yo digo que luches por él_ – Murmuró Natasha golpeándose el muslo con la mano.

 

- _¿Y si conoces primero al chico que tu padre quiere presentarte? A lo mejor te gusta más que Thor_ – Propuso Pepper, tratando de permanecer neutral.

 

- _¿Qué honor habría en casarse con alguien por el dinero o la fama que pudiese proporcionar a la familia?_ – Cuestionó T’Challa.

 

Tony suspiró rodando los ojos ante los comentarios de los demás, asintiendo a las palabras de T’Challa mientras comía un trozo de pizza – _Por favor Loki ¿Has visto la cara que se te pone cuando piensas en él o cuando se menciona su nombre? Nunca en el tiempo que te conozco te había visto así por nadie, normalmente luces aburrido o molesto en cuanto alguien se te insinúa y ninguno, ni siquiera tú Pepper, lo podéis negar._

 

\- _Bien, bien, me rindo_ – Suspiró Pepper levantando ambas manos.

 

El teléfono de Loki sonó, un mensaje, lo tomó de su sitio junto a su pierna y lo revisó, mirando alarmado, casi asustado, el mensaje que acababa de recibir, poniéndose completamente blanco.

 

\- _¿Loki?_ – Preguntó Tony preocupado por su expresión, incorporándose, igual que los demás.

 

\- _¿Qué pasa?_ – Lo miró T’Challa con el ceño fruncido, seguro de que su padre tenía algo que ver.

 

\- _Mi padre, alguien en su oficina me informa de todos sus movimientos, me acaban de decir que ha hecho una oferta por el edificio donde está localizado el negocio en el que trabaja Thor y por el edificio en el que vive_ – Murmuró Loki con una sensación de frío hueco bajando por su espalda.

 

- _¡¿Qué?!_ – Exclamó Natasha furiosa.

 

Loki parecía destrozado, su corazón roto en mil pedazos, él estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo lo que tenía, seguro de que Thor compartiría con él lo poco que tenía hasta que pudiese aprender a conseguir cosas por sí mismo, sin embargo, no podía permitir que él perdiese lo poco que tuviese había tomado una decisión y no se echaría atrás, iba a dejar al amor de su vida para protegerlo de su padre, pero... ¿Cómo podría atreverse a romper el corazón de Thor?


	7. La Tormenta que se acerca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amores siento mucho haber tardado tanto, he estado algo ocupada con otro proyecto pero ya lo acabé y por fin iré actualizando todos los fics pendientes, por cierto, este es ya el penúltimo capítulo, aunque puede que haga un Bonus.

El corazón de Loki se rompía a cada segundo un poco más, odiaba la idea de destrozar a Thor, quien había sido sincero y había compartido todo con él y, sin embargo, ahora tendría que coger todos esos sentimientos toda esa luz que sentía brillar en su pecho cuando estaban juntos y aplastarla entre sus manos, todo para protegerlo, prefiriendo verle feliz en brazos de otro que arruinado y en la calle por el simple hecho de amarle y, después de que sus amigos lo dejasen a solas, no dudó en enviarle un mensaje a Thor para preguntarle si tenía el día siguiente libre, queriendo hacerlo cuanto antes mejor aunque no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recibió como respuesta un video de aquel enorme idiota al que no podía evitar querer con el pelo alborotado, tirado en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano tratando de parecer sensual y diciéndole que tendría un par de días libres ya que la tienda cerraría por inventario y por la pronta celebración de los sesenta años que llevaba el negocio abierto. Aquella noche se acurrucó en su cama, llorando silenciosamente abrazado a su almohada contra la acalló sus gritos, gritos de dolor, de rabia y de frustración porque no importaba lo que dijesen los demás, sabía que si no accedía, su padre sería capaz de llegar al extremo de hacerle daño físicamente, algo que nunca podría perdonarse.

Al llegar el día siguiente cuando se presentó en la casa de Thor y este le abrió la puerta, se abrazó a su torso, disculpándose una y otra vez por lo que había pasado con su padre, culpándose por lo de su padre intentando arruinarle la vida y perdiendo la batalla entre su corazón y su mente racional cuando el hombre, en lugar de culparlo o empujarlo lejos, lo acunó entre sus brazos y cubrió su rostro de besos con una ternura y sinceridad que nunca había visto jamás, escondiéndolo entre sus brazos hasta que se calmó. Estar en su abrazo era como estar en casa, era el lugar donde quería y necesitaba estar, donde se sentía más a salvo y por unas horas se dejó llevar hasta que oscureció y supo que debía irse, debía decirle la verdad y alejarse, no obstante, cuando fijó sus ojos verdes en los ojos de cachorro de Thor, solo pudo sonreír y despedirse de él, prometiendo llamar en cuanto tuviese tiempo libre, dándole un beso de despedida y alargándolo un poco más, hasta que se quedó sin aire antes de salir de allí corriendo.

Cuando salió del apartamento mantuvo la cabeza alta, metiéndose en el coche e iniciando el camino de regreso a casa, sabía que lo que acababa de hacer era una cobardía y nunca se lo perdonaría, pero estaba seguro que en cuanto estuviese en la prensa Thor lo entendería, cuanto más lo pensaba, más creía que era una buena idea, en cuanto las fotos con su nueva pareja estuviesen en todas partes, él las vería y lo odiaría, lo odiaría por haberle engañado y con el tiempo olvidaría su nombre y sería feliz, con otra persona, tal vez una chica pequeña y bonita y fuerte o un chico más atractivo que él y más sincero… Lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos, volviendo borrosa su vista, haciendo que tuviese que detenerse a un lado de la carretera, gritando y golpeando el volante, no era justo, no era justo para él, no era justo para Thor ¿Acaso había hecho algo tan malo en su vida para que el destino le castigase quitándole lo único que le importaba ahora que lo había encontrado al fin? Cerrando los ojos respiró lentamente tratando de calmarse y decidió poner el último puñal en su corazón, cogiendo su teléfono y enviando un mensaje a su padre _ ** <<Está hecho, así que puedes dejarle en paz, preséntame a tu candidato cuando quieras>>**_.

Su nombre era Fandral, ojos verde claro, pelo rubio corto, bigote y perilla, era atractivo, encantador y le encantaba coquetear, era como si cada palabra que saliese de su boca fuese un intento de coquetear, era agradable estar con él y salir de su brazo hasta el punto en que pensó que podrían haber sido buenos amigos en otras circunstancias, sin embargo, él no era Thor, pero sabía que debía mantener las apariencias por su padre, así que se quedó junto a él, aceptando sus besos y caricias desde el primer día pero siempre buscando excusas para no tener sexo con él, hasta que Fandral le pidió explicaciones y Loki solo alcanzó a decirle que quería conocerle mejor antes de acostarse y esperar hasta el matrimonio, lo que pareció servir para aplacar la necesidad del hombre por el momento.

Llevaban dos meses juntos y aunque sus amigos habían visto como su personalidad se había apagado, Loki salió a celebrar su aniversario con el hombre que su padre había escogido para él, quien había planeado una noche en el restaurante más famoso de la ciudad, fuera del cual estaba seguro había un gran número de paparazziesperando fotografiar algo jugoso. La noche había empezado tranquila, casi en un modo automático, robótico, Loki tomó asiento y ordenó la cena con total calma, manteniendo una máscara de tranquilidad y felicidad, asentándose en un silencio cómodo mientras ambos comían.

\- _¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó Fandral a la mitad del segundo plato, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – _Estás muy callado esta noche_.

 

\- _Sí_ – Mintió con la sonrisa más dulce que supo dibujar en su rostro – _Solo estaba pensando_ – Lo que no se atrevió a decir era que pensaba que Thor era quien tenía que estar sentado frente a él.

 

- _No te preocupes, seguro que son los nervios por nuestro aniversario, dos meses juntos_ – Sonrió Fandral inclinándose para besarlo, apenas un roce de los labios de Loki mientras los flashes de las cámaras fuera del local se peleaban por conseguir un primer plano de los enamorados.

 

\- _Sí, dos meses maravillosos_ – Mintió de nuevo, cada una rompiendo su corazón cada vez más hasta que el miedo recorrió su espalda al ver a Fandral ponerse en pie y todo el color huyó de su rostro en cuanto lo vio poner una rodilla en el suelo, una caja de terciopelo negro entre sus dedos.

 

\- _Loki, no me gusta irme por las ramas así que iré directo al grano, me gustas, eres atractivo, tienes un buen cuerpo y esto será bueno para nuestras familias ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_ – Dijo en un murmullo, dirigiéndole una de sus sonrisas que usaba cuando sabía que la prensa estaba cerca.

 

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, el momento en que toda esa pesadilla se volvía una realidad y sabía que no tenía forma de escapar, se volvió ciego y sordo ante todo lo que le rodeaba excepto el hombre que tenía ante él, se llevó una mano a la boca para reunir las fuerzas necesarias para no romper a llorar y asintió con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa para decir sí, dejando que le pusiese un anillo antes de abrazarse a él para esconder su llanto silencioso, suplicando que pudiese pasar por un lágrimas de felicidad o en cuanto estuviese a solas, su padre se lo haría pagar.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que los dos se habían visto, Thor comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder ver a Loki, no escuchar nada de él, ni siquiera le respondía los mensajes, aún por su cabeza volvía a revivir aquella noche justo al día siguiente de la visita de Laufey, Loki se había disculpado y le había prometido que él lo arreglaría todo, que no tenía que preocuparse de nada y tras ver un par de películas, entre el vino de la cena, se había lanzado sobre él, besándolo como si fuese la última vez que fuesen a verse, lo cual ahora parecía tener sentido.

- _¿Estás bien?_ – Preguntó Bucky, tanto él como Steve sentados junto a Thor en una de las mesas del restaurante de Steve.

 

- _No_ – Murmuró el hombre inmóvil, jugando desde hacía un buen rato con un trozo de tarta, su mirada fija en el postre pero viendo más allá.

 

\- _¿Estás seguro de que todo iba bien entre vosotros?_

 

Thor detuvo su mano, dejando el pequeño tenedor sobre el plato junto a los restos de la tarta, mirando a Steve y Bucky frente a él con confusión, dolor y culpabilidad en sus ojos azules, normalmente cálidos como el cielo en un día despejado, pero ahora grisáceos como si nubes de lluvia los cubriesen – _Todo iba bien, si hubiese visto algún signo de que de repente me iba a ignorar habría hablado con él... Creí que este era mi oportunidad, después de que Jane me abandonase por mi forma de vida, creí que podría tener alguien que se interesase por mí, no por quien soy o lo que tengo o dejo de tener._

 

- _Deberías de luchar por él_ – Sentenció el moreno – _No dejar que se aparte de ti_.

 

- _Bucks, eso ha sonado a acosador_ – Lo reprendió Steve enarcando una ceja, antes de mirar paternal a Thor – _Escúchame, sé que ahora estás sufriendo, pero tal vez solo está teniendo una mala temporada, espera a que contacte contigo, no pierdas la esperanza en su amor por ti._

 

\- _¿Y si simplemente se cansó ya de soportarme?_ – Preguntó el rubio, mirando a sus manos con ojos de cachorro desvalido.

 

Los tres hombres se quedaron pensativos, el local vacío, debido a que no solía llenarse hasta la noche, sus pensamientos viéndose interrumpidos cuando escucharon la campanilla sobre la puerta sonar, relajándose cuando los pasos del intruso se acercaron a su mesa y un hombre de pelo castaño claro corto y ojos claros cubiertos por unas grandes gafas de sol  que se dejó caer en el asiento vacío junto a Thor.

 

\- _¿Es este es el rincón de los corazones rotos?_ – Preguntó el hombre con sarcasmo.

 

\- _Clint, no ayudas_ – Resopló Bucky rodando los ojos.

 

- _No pretendía ayudar, por cierto, Scott está aparcando y viene ahora, dijo que trae malas noticias y bocadillos de albóndigas_ – Murmuró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mientras Steve lo miraba ofendido, a lo que Clint se limitó a encogerse de hombros – _Si tienes algún problema con él no lo pagues conmigo, sabes que te idolatra y te adora, si tú no das visto bueno a sus recetas no las pone a la venta._

 

Thor sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, desbloqueándolo y mirando el contacto de Loki, Clint vio el movimiento por el rabillo de su ojo, poniendo una mano sobre la del mayor negando con la cabeza, suspirando – _No lo hagas, no te harás ningún favor, te lo digo por propia experiencia._

 

- _Solo quiero saber porqué, no me dio ninguna razón, no se despidió de mí…_

 

- _Tal vez solo quería ahorrarte el sufrimiento o que lo odies o tal vez es francés, tengo entendido que los franceses se despiden así_.

 

\- _Clint… Haznos un favor y cállate_ – Gruñó Bucky rodando los ojos.

 

La puerta se abrió y Scott llegó respirando agitando como si hubiese estado corriendo, deteniéndose junto a la mesa a coger aire con una sonrisa, mirando a Steve y dejando una bolsa frente a este – _Es mi nueva receta, me gustaría que la probases._

 

- _Hola, Scott_ – Dijo Steve remarcando sus palabras, echándole la típica mirada de padre.

 

\- _Cierto_ – Murmuró el recién llegado avergonzado – _Lo siento, hola chicos, esta es mi nueva receta para los bocadillos y me gustaría que me dieseis vuestra opinión, por cierto, Thor, lo siento mucho, sé cuanto te importaba…_

 

Thor enarcó una ceja confuso ante sus palabras – _¿De qué estás hablando?_

 

\- _De esto_ – Scott sacó una revista de cotilleos, entregándosela a su amigo.

 

La sangre se le heló en las venas en cuanto vio las fotos Loki con aquel hombre a su lado, enseñando un brillante anillo, por un momento su corazón dejó de latir, miró el reportaje, todas las fotos, fijándose en las expresiones del hombre del que aún estaba enamorado para saber si realmente amaba a otro o solo mentía y algo dentro de él comenzó a hervir, una furia y una rabia que hicieron resonar un gruñido casi animal dentro de su pecho.

 

\- _Aquí dice que la fiesta de compromiso es en tres días_ – Comentó Clint quitándole la revista y leyendo el reportaje.

 

Thor dio un golpe sobre la mesa que sobresaltó al resto del grupo, haciendo que todos excepto Steve sonriesen al oírle decir – _Chicos, creo que será mejor que nos preparemos, tenemos una fiesta a la que ir._


	8. El temporal que arrasa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amores, este es (Técnicamente) el último capítulo, con lo que es un poco más largo, el siguiente es un capítulo Bonus por petición de @KittieBatch.
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado de la historia como yo he disfrutado escribiéndola y para los que no lo sepáis y queráis saber cuando voy a publicar, tengo una página Facebook llamada "Fanfics The Platypus Trickster" donde podréis ver cuando voy a publicar o participar en las encuestas cuando vaya a hacer un fic nuevo y decidir de qué lo queréis (Darle like a la página es opcional, solo os aviso de la existencia de esta para que si tardo en actualizar sabéis el porqué y el cuando. 
> 
> Abrazos de oso y mucho amor.

Laufey estaba satisfecho, todo estaba saliendo como deseaba, su hijo iba a casarse con un hombre de buena familia, conectado a la familia más antigua, acaudalada y prestigiosa de todo el país, la cual les permitía hacer uso del salón de baile de una de sus mansiones, un arreglo de última hora ya que, misteriosamente, el lugar que tenían reservado para la fiesta de compromiso los había dejado tirados, inesperadamente, el día anterior.

El lugar era hermoso, un salón dorado decorado con flores blancas, la cristalería más fina y la porcelana más delicada, un gran grupo de seguridad dirigido y capitaneado por un gran y corpulento hombre pelirrojo y una mujer morena, ambos vestidos formales igual que su equipo, se encargaban de impedir que nadie pudiese entrar a una zona no permitida de la mansión y que ningún fotógrafo no autorizado pudiese sacar alguna instantánea poco apropiada.

Loki estaba en la segunda planta, en la habitación principal de la mansión en un permiso especial del propietario, terminando de prepararse y esperando calmar sus nervios, acompañado por Natasha y Tony.

 

\- _¿Estás seguro que quiere seguir con esto adelante?_ – Preguntó Natasha, comprendiendo sus motivos, pero también sabiendo que no era feliz con ello.

 

El moreno suspiró, mirándose indeciso al espejo, cansado del estrés y el dolor desde su ruptura–S _abes porqué hago esto, no tengo otra opción si quiero mantener a Thor a salvo._

 

\- _¿Por qué no se lo dices? Deja que Thor decida_ – Sugirió Tony.

 

\- _Él preferiría quedarse en la calle que abandonarme, por eso debo hacer la decisión por los dos, salvarlo a él sacrificándome yo, eso es lo único que importa_ – Murmuró Loki respirando profundamente para calmarse, admirando la habitación en la que estaban, una habitación grande y amplia, de paredes blancas y maderas oscuras, una pequeña puerta que daba a un baño amplio, unas dobles puertas de cristal que daban a un gran balcón y una pared cubierta por una estantería alta, era el lugar más sencillo y menos decorado de toda la casa y el que tenía una mayor atmósfera de hogar y también un ligero olor a ozono y a tormenta, aunque probablemente fuese culpa de las ventanas abiertas y la tormenta que parecía acercarse, un tiempo apropiado a juego con su humor.

 

Alguien llamó a la puerta asustándolos a todos y la voz de su padre resonó desde el otro lado, pidiendo a Loki que bajase ya, diciéndole que la fiesta empezaría pronto. Tony y Natasha le lanzaron una mirada triste y llena de compasión.

Los invitados comenzaron a llegar poco a poco, una alfombra roja y un quien es quien de todas las celebridades y las mayores fortunas de la ciudad, los cuales entraron uno a uno en el salón y se separaron en distintos grupos, amigos hablando unos con otros, grupos junto a la mesa del catering y otros robando copa tras copa de las bandejas de los camareros que pasaban por entre la gente. La música comenzó a sonar, elegante y suave y algunas parejas comenzaron a bailar, Fandral estaba entre los invitados, junto con Laufey, recibiendo a los recién llegados, haciendo pequeña conversación y, una vez estuvieron todos, las puertas y ventanas de la mansión se cerraron debido a las nubes negras que parecían amenazar con aguar la fiesta.

 

\- _¡Ah! Ahí está mi radiante prometido_ – Exclamó Fandral llamando la atención de todos al ver a Loki bajar las escaleras, escoltado por Tony y Natasha en todo momento, subiendo los escalones, tomándole la mano y besándole los nudillos, en el mismo instante en que las puertas se abrieron para dejar pasar a una pareja y todas las voces se callaron y las miradas se posaron en ellos.

El hombre, alto, corpulento, de pelo cano y con un parche sobre uno de sus ojos, vestido con un traje blanco y, a su lado una mujer entrada en años pero no menos hermosa, con el pelo de un rubio dorado como su vestido y una sonrisa maternal en sus labios, que se amplió al ver a Fandral.

 

\- _¡Tía Frigga!_ – Exclamó el más joven, soltando la mano de Loki y caminando ligero hacia ellos, dejando tras él a un sorprendido Laufey, quien no tardó en sonreír ya que su gran presa al fin se había presentado, la familia Odinson.

 

Laufey dejó a su hijo allí abandonado en mitad de la escalera y sacó todo su encanto, acercándose e interrumpiendo la pequeña reunión familiar – _Señor y Señora Odinson, es un honor conocerles y un placer que hayan venido a la fiesta de compromiso de su sobrino y mi hijo a pesar de que no les guste aparecer en grandes eventos sociales o ser fotografiados y muchas gracias por dejarnos su bonita mansión._

 

Odín permaneció en silencio, frunciendo el ceño en cuanto vio a Laufey tomar la mano de su esposa y besar sus nudillos, sin embargo, se limitó a apretar los puños con rabia y dejar que su esposa respondiese.

 

\- _En realidad no habíamos venido por la fiesta, si no a visitar a nuestro hijo, esta es su casa_ – Confesó Frigga ligeramente confundida, apartando su mano de la del moreno y frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión de dolor y agotamiento que reflejaba el rostro de Loki incluso desde aquella distancia.

 

\- _Espere un momento…_ – Comenzó a decir Laufey cuando, de repente, un trueno retumbó, haciendo temblar el cristal de las ventanas, marcando que la tormenta se había desatado justo sobre la casa y las puertas se abrieron una vez más con violencia.

 Thor entró en el salón, sin importarle quien estuviese ahí, fijando su mirada en Loki como un depredador en su presa, con Clint y Bucky tras él.

 

\- _¡Eh! ¿Qué crees que haces aquí?_ – Vociferó Laufey poniéndose ante el rubio – _Lárgate de aquí, no quiero a chusma como tú aquí ¡Largo!_

 

Ignorando por completo a Laufey, miró a Frigga y Odín, diciendo con una voz suave pero formal – _Madre, padre… Siento haber llegado tarde, hablaré con vosotros luego, primero debo ocuparme de algo_ – Volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre Loki, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- _Thor…_ \- Murmuró el joven, confuso, sus amigos tras él sonriendo divertido – _Thor yo..._

 

- _¡Silencio!_ – Vociferó el hombre furioso, su pecho hacia afuera, tenso, sus manos cerradas en puños hasta el punto en que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, tomando a Loki y echándoselo sobre el hombro, caminando hacia la planta superior.

 

- _Creo que la fiesta se acabó_ – Sonrió Clint, cruzando su mirada con Natasha, quien le devolvió la sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo.

 

- _Tony…_ \- Murmuró Bucky rascándose la nuca con una mano.

 

\- _Sabes arreglarte bien, Barne_ s – Ronroneó Tony coqueto.

 

Loki trató de resistirse contra el brazo de Thor, quien parecía sujetarlo con una fuerza sobrehumana y no se detuvo hasta llegar al dormitorio donde se había estado preparando unos minutos antes, podía notar la furia del hombre bajo él y le preocupaba, con lo que decidió tratar de calmarlo - _Yo… Lo sien…_

 

\- _Cierra la boca_ – Gruñó Thor lanzándolo sobre la cama, mirándolo a los ojos, extendiendo su mano – _Dame el anillo_.

 

Sus ojos verdes se abrieron en sorpresa, tratando de leer su expresión antes de mirar la mano extendida ante él, quitándose la joya y entregándosela. Apretando el anillo entre sus dedos, Thor salió de su habitación, volvió a la escalera que daba al gran salón, donde la gente seguía confusa, murmurando en voz sobre lo que acababa de pasar, miró a Fandral con odio y lanzó el anillo en su dirección rugiendo – _Tú, te creí mi amigo, te cuidé cuando éramos pequeños y te protegí, incluso cuando viniste a mí porque tú y tu padre habíais perdido vuestro negocio y después de todo tú me has escupido en la cara pidiendo una cita con él aunque sabías que yo estábamos saliendo, puedes decirle a tu familia que no es bienvenida ni en mi casa ni en mi empresa, ni en mi presencia, a partir de ahora estás muerto para mí._

 

Sin pensarlo un segundo caminó de regreso a su dormitorio, dejando a sus padres detrás para que se encargasen del resto, deteniéndose en la puerta al ver a Loki de pie, de brazos cruzados y vulnerable. Incapaz de resistirse más, Thor entró cerrando la puerta, cruzando la habitación en dos zancadas y sujetando al moreno por la nuca, antes de besarlo posesivo, necesitado, gruñendo bajo antes de volver a besarlo – _Por todos los dioses, no sabes como te he echado de menos._

 

\- _Creía que estabas enfadado conmigo_ – Murmuró contra sus labios, y en seguida se arrepintió porque el rubio se alejó de él, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- _Y estoy enfadado contigo, enfadado como no tienes ni idea_ – Respondió llevándose las manos a la cabeza y caminando hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde – _Te fuiste sin decirme adiós, sin decirme nada… Dos meses roto, preocupado, desesperado por que no sabía porqué ¿Qué había hecho tan mal como para que te vieses obligado a huir de mí?_

 

- _No, por favor no digas eso, no fue cosa tuya, te lo prometo_ – Suplicó Loki arrodillándose frente a él, tomándolo de las muñecas.

 

- _Lo sé, lo sé y eso es lo que más me duele, que en lugar de contar conmigo actuases a mis espaldas, que creyeses que necesitaba tu protección en lugar de luchar por lo que teníamos._

 

- _¿Te refieres a actuar a tus espaldas como lo que hiciste tú conmigo al no contarme quien eras en realidad?_ – Gruñó Loki molesto levantándose y alejándose de él casi ofendido, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

 

\- _¡No te atrevas!_ – Le advirtió Thor acercándose a él, atrapándolo al apoyar ambas manos a ambos lados de su cabeza y su frente contra la de él – _Sí, hay cosas que no te dije de mí, pero tú nunca me preguntaste mi apellido, nunca me preguntaste en qué trabajaba…_

 

Loki permaneció en silencio perdido en los ojos de Thor mientras la tormenta seguía azotando el edificio con furia, puso sus manos en ambas mejillas, acariciando su barba, suspirando pesadamente, diciendo inseguro– _Pues te lo pregunto ahora ¿De quién me he enamorado?_

 

\- _Soy Thor Odinson, fundador y director de empresas Mjolnir y heredero de empresas Asgard, el negocio de mi familia durante las últimas generaciones, tengo más dinero del que puedo contar, pero dono grandes cantidades cada mes, no por limpiar mi conciencia si no porque la gente a la que le doy ese dinero se lo merece, gente que merece que alguien le tienda una mano sin ponerles condiciones para que puedan hacer lo que siempre han soñado, como Urd, aquella anciana para la que trabajo, es como de la familia, ella fue mi niñera cuando era pequeño y cuando dejó de trabajar para nosotros y su hermano murió, invirtió todo su dinero en esa tienda, la tienda que llevaba siendo de su familia desde hacía años… El banco iba a quitársela porque su casero le imponía un alquiler abusivo, así que compré el edificio y le regalé el local._

 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del moreno, frotando la punta de su nariz contra la del rubio– _Cuéntame más_.

 

\- _Soy un idiota al que le gusta trabajar duro y con las manos y que no puede simplemente vivir sentado detrás de un escritorio, por eso dejo el día a día de las decisiones del negocio a Clint Barton quien es mi CEO y uno de mis mejores amigos, y por eso ahora que Urd tiene problemas de espalda, trabajo de mozo de almacén gratis para esa mujer que me limpiaba los mocos cuando era un niño y me gritaba para que me bajase de los árboles del jardín cuando mis padres estaban de viaje de negocios y si llamo a mi apartamento un “escondite” es porque la prensa no sabe de ese lugar y allí puedo ser simplemente Thor, no el millonario, ni el heredero del linaje Odinson a quien su última novia lo abandonó porque no quería vivir en esta mansión todos los días o ir a alfombras rojas y dejar que lo paseasen del brazo como a un muñeco, si no simplemente Thor, así que si no te gusta pasar los fines de semana sentados en el sofá comiendo pizza y viendo alguna película horrible de esas que te gus._

Agarrando dos mechones de su pelo, lo cortó a media frase tirando de él para besarlo como si su vida dependiese de ello, casi sonriendo al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado pillado como para poder vivir sin él, su caballero de brillante armadura, con pintas de vagabundo, cabezota y capaz de dejar todo a un lado por ayudar y proteger a los demás, sin embargo, había algo al fondo de su mente que aún lo intrigaba así que, cuando se quedó sin aire y tuvieron que separarse, lo miró a los ojos y preguntó en un jadeo – _¿Por qué les dejaste tu casa para hacer la fiesta? ¿Por qué no se lo impediste?_

 

\- _Es fácil_ – Sonrió Thor tomándolo de las nalgas y levantándolo sin dificultad – _Pagué a los del salón para que anulasen el contrato y les hice creer que mi madre había ofrecido la casa porque así podía irrumpir sin que tu padre pueda hacer absolutamente nada._

 

\- _Creo que subestimé tu inteligencia_ – Bromeó Loki, aunque su tono confiado enseguida se volvió un gemido cuando fue empujado contra la pared, causando la fricción entre sus cuerpos.

 

- _¿Te quedas conmigo?_ – Preguntó rozando sus labios contra su cuello.

 

\- _Alguien tiene que cuidar de ti_ – Sonrió coqueto acariciando esa melena rubia en la cual había enredado sus largos dedos.

 

- _Pues volvamos a casa_ – Murmuró Thor antes de besarlo de nuevo, dejándolo de pie en el suelo y ofreciéndole su mano.

 

Loki no pudo evitar echarse a reír, entrelazando sus dedos con los del hombre, saliendo del dormitorio y caminando hasta a las escaleras que daban hacia el gran salón de baile donde su padre había logrado poner calma mientras su madre había retorcido el brazo de Laufey a su espalda y los arrastraba a él y a Fandral por la oreja hacia una puerta lateral.

 

\- _Está usted loco señor Odinson_ – Susurró a su oído.

 

\- _Sí, loco por ti_ – Respondió Thor, cogiéndolo en brazos y caminando a grandes zancadas, bajando las escaleras y atravesando en seguida la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta, desapareciendo tras esta sin importarle el temporal que los esperaba fuera, no ahora que por fin podía, no ir a su escondite ni a su casa, si no volver a su hogar.


	9. BONUS: La calma tras la tormenta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Tachán!!! y ya hemos llegado al final...
> 
> Pequeño jefe ¿Me levantas el castigo ya?

La lluvia lo había empapado, el agua aún goteaba de todo su cuerpo y su ropa pero no le importaba, se sentía cansado, entró en el dormitorio mirando hacia la ventana que era azotada sin descanso por el fuerte viento que rugía en el exterior quitándose la chaqueta y los zapatos y dejándolos en un rincón. Miró a la cama deshecha, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo y se desnudó poco a poco hasta quedar tal como había llegado al mundo, tomando su miembro en su mano y empezando a deslizarla arriba y abajo, despertando su erección mientras caminaba hacia el baño, de donde venía el sonido de una voz cantando.

El vapor creaba una neblina entre las cuatro paredes, mientras la puerta de cristal mostraba la silueta de un cuerpo largo y pálido que le daba espalda, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se aproximó lo más silencioso que pudo, abriendo la puerta corredera y situándose detrás de él, pasándole una mano por la cintura y llevando la otra a su pecho, acariciándole un pezón mientras el agua resbalaba por sus cuerpos, murmurando al oído de su presa – _Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida_.

 

- _La próxima vez que quieras sorprenderme, procura silenciar tus pasos de elefante_ – Bromeó mirándolo de reojo, mordiéndose el labio inferior al notar las caricias del rubio.

 

Thor dejó escapar una carcajada grave, dándole pequeños besos por todo el hombro, frotándose contra él, sintiéndose satisfecho al oírlo jadear tembloroso – _Gatito, no está bien insultarme, ahora dime ¿La cama o la ducha?_

 

Loki cerró el agua, dándose la vuelta y mordiéndole el labio inferior, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, señal que el rubio tomó para sujetarlo del trasero y levantarlo, dejando que el moreno le rodease la cintura con las piernas – _Vamos a la cama, mi rey._

 

Thor se dejó caer sobre la cama sin importarle que ambos estén mojados, dejando a Loki sobre él, acariciándole los muslos mientras admiraba las vistas con una expresión de adoración antes de estirar un brazo hacia la mesita de noche, tomando el bote de lubricante de encima de esta y entregándoselo al moreno, quien se lo quitó y derramó una buena cantidad sobre dos de sus dedos, llevándolos a su entrada e introduciéndolos, moviéndolos en tijera mientras se frotaba contra la erección de su hombre, abriéndose y preparándose para él, para recibirlo, consiguiendo que aún sin haberlo tocado, el enorme hombre rubio se dejase caer hacia atrás, gruñendo excitado – _Alguien quiere ir al grano._

 

\- _No hables, te he echado de menos_ – Sonrió el moreno, lamiéndose los labios mientras seguía frotándose contra él, hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente preparado y sacó los dedos, tomando el miembro de Thor y llevándolo a su entrada, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta quedar ensartado en él.

 

Dando una fuerte palmada en aquella pálida nalga, sabiendo que su marca quedaría grabada, sujetó a Loki de ambas y giró sobre la cama hasta quedar él encima, moviéndose ligeramente, lo suficiente para volverlo loco pero no demasiado como para darle la satisfacción que necesitaba, gruñendo animal a su oído justo cuando lo empieza a embestir con fuerza, remarcando cada una de sus palabras – _Sabes que te encanta el sonido de mi voz, te encanta oírme hablar._

Cerrando sus ojos verdes, Loki se sujetó a la cabecera de su cama mientras que su amante se movía dentro de él con la misma furia con la que la tormenta parecía querer derribar el edificio en el que se encontraban, notando la lengua de Thor lamer y chupar sus pezones, antes de subir hacia su cuello, sus dientes marcando su piel allí, gimiendo ante sus atenciones, era evidente que no era el único que había echado de menos estar los dos juntos a solas. Loki arqueó la espalda entre gemidos, su cuerpo cubierto en una capa de sudor, un mechón de cabellos negros pegado a su frente mientras Thor se echaba uno de los muslos del moreno sobre el hombro, cambiando el ángulo de sus embestidas para dar una y otra vez en ese punto que lo hacía gritar de placer y perdiéndose en sí mismo y en el momento, en las sensaciones que Thor le estaba provocando, desde la deliciosa presión de sus enormes manos, hasta la intensidad de los ojos que lo miraban,  cada vez más cerca del orgasmo.

 

\- _Te quiero_ – Gruñó el rubio a su oído, saliendo casi por completo de Loki antes de volver a embestirlo de una sola vez, consiguiendo hacer que el más joven terminase arqueando la espalda y poniendo los ojos casi en blanco, derramándose entre los dos.

 

Thor no tardó en venirse dentro de Loki, sus caderas pegadas a las de él, suspirando pesadamente,dejándose caer a su lado con una sonrisa satisfecha.

 

\- _Yo también te quiero grandullón_ – Respondió bajo el moreno, yendo a abrazarse al pecho de su amante, sin embargo, este enseguida salió de la cama, yendo al baño a por una pequeña toalla, humedeciéndola y usándola para limpiarlo, antes de tirarla a un rincón y volver a acomodarse junto a él en la cama, abrazándolo y tapando a ambos con la sábana.

 

El cansancio emocional de lo que había sucedido durante todo el día y el sexo rudo hizo que ambos terminasen por quedarse dormidos, demasiado agotados como para darle importancia a algo más, cayendo en un agradable sueño mientras aún estaban enredados.

La fresca brisa de la mañana y la intensa luz del sol lo obligaron a despertar, tanteando la cama a su lado con un gruñido, abriendo un ojo al notar que Loki no estaba, pero no tardó en oír su voz – _Tranquilo, estoy aquí_ – Thor miró hacia el rincón junto a la que lo vio sentado, mirando a la calle a través de la ventana abierta, con una de sus camisetas, demasiado grandes para Loki cubriendo su fino cuerpo, haciendo que se viese más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

 

\- _¿Qué haces ahí? Vuelve a la cama_ – Gruñó necesitado de su amor, haciendo a Loki sonreír.

 

\- _Eres como un enorme niño de curiosos ojos azules_ – Sonrió Loki, caminando hacia él y sentándose en el borde de la cama, tocándole la mejilla con su fina mano blanca, el brillo de una alianza llamando la atención sobre uno de sus de dedos.

 

\- _Eso te hace un asalta cunas_ – Bromeó Thor capturando al moreno entre sus brazos y escondiéndolo bajo las sábanas, besándole la sien, entrelazando sus dedos con los del hombre que tenía su corazón entre sus manos, una alianza dorada en el mismo dedo que la de Loki y miró a través de la ventana hacia el cielo increíblemente azul, sonriendo al notar la suave brisa fría, el mundo parecía estar en completa calma y cerró los ojos, casi ronroneando al notar las manos de su marido acariciarle las mejillas y los pequeños besos bajando hacia su pecho.

 

Abriendo los ojos tomó a Loki de las caderas y lo tumbarse boca arriba, fijándose bien en él y sonriendo satisfecho al ver sus marcas como un tatuaje permanente de que el hombre bajo él le pertenecía.

 

\- _Alguien parece contento esta mañana_ – Murmuró divertido al verle fijarse en los chupetones de su cuello, dejando un suave beso sobre uno de ellos – _Cuando empiece el trabajo mañana todos se me van a quedar mirando._

 

\- _Por supuesto que lo harán, como no mirarte cuando eres endemoniadamente hermoso_.

 

\- _Sé que soy divinamente hermoso, pero lo que mirarán mañana son los chupetones en mi cuello_ – Suspiró Loki con una media sonrisa divertido.

 

\- _Bueno, no puedes quejarte, no eres tú el que tiene la espalda llena de arañazos y no me hagas esa expresión de cachorro desvalido, ambos sabemos que no te arrepientes en absoluto._

 

Los dos se miraron a los ojos en silencio por un segundo, antes de que ambos se echasen a reír, el uno escondiéndose aún más en los brazos del otro, relajándose en la paz de aquel momento a solas – _Adoptemos a otro niño_ – Dijo Thor de repente, perdido en la visión ante él, Loki lo miró sorprendido por un momento, sin embargo, no pudo evitar sonreír besándole la punta de la nariz.

 

\- _Me lo pensaré, mientras deberíamos aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda hasta que tus padres traigan de vuelta a Hela, que por cierto creo que la están mimando demasiado_ – Comenzó a decir el moreno, terminando por quedarse en silencio al ver la expresión en el rostro, lo miraba como si él fuese el único, como si hubiese colgado la luna y el sol en el cielo, como lo miró después de hacer el amor por primera vez seis años antes, cuando pasó de ser aquel vagabundo amable a un caballero, no, a un príncipe dorado que llegó cabalgando una tormenta para rescatarlo de su padre y de sí mismo, estremeciendo su corazón, con una sonrisa se lanzó sobre él, besándolo con lentitud y calma, enredando sus dedos en su melena rubia, feliz porque su vida tenía un motivo, su corazón un dueño y, tras terminar de reunir las pruebas contra su padre por malversación de fondos y entregarlas a las autoridades, la libertad que su alma siempre había necesitado.


End file.
